1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable or a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser having a comfortable resilient or flexible supporting table for comfortably supporting the user and for stably supporting the user on the supporting table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a user supporting table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support, and rotatable relative to the base support for conducting various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,448 to Teeter discloses one of the typical inversion suspension exercisers and comprises a user supporting table pivotally or rotatably attached to a base support with one or more pivots for allowing the users and the user supporting table to be rotated relative to the base support, and a massage device disposed in the user supporting table for massaging the users.
However, the massage device should be engaged within a soft cushion for engaging with the back portions of the users and for massaging the back portions of the users, and the back portions of the users will be and should be engaged with the massage device such that the users may not be comfortably or relaxedly supported on the supporting table.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,652 to Teeter discloses another typical inversion suspension exerciser comprising a user supporting table pivotally or rotatably attached to a base support with an axle, and a driving device attached to the user supporting table and having a reduction gearing coupled to the axle to drive and to rotate the user supporting table relative to the base support.
However, the supporting table includes a planar structure which may not comfortably or relaxedly support the back portions of the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,518 to Teeter discloses a further typical inversion suspension exerciser also comprising a user supporting table pivotally or rotatably attached to a base support with an axle, and the user supporting table is made of an outer peripheral frame, and a canvas engaged onto the outer peripheral frame for supporting the user.
However, the canvas is too soft and may not suitably support the user such that the outer portions or the side portions of the users will be curved or forced upwardly and inwardly and such that the user also may not feel comfortable when supported on the user supporting tables. In addition, the canvas is not good for sterilizing purposes particularly following use by someone just finishing a workout and very sweaty, and the outer peripheral frame may limit the stretching of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional user supporting tables for the tilting inversion exercisers.